


English Nights

by HaruCarnage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, English work, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15939899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruCarnage/pseuds/HaruCarnage
Summary: My firts work in English. I'm sorry for poorly English. I learn.





	English Nights

**Pretty**

She is so pretty. A young woman sings, she is happy. Music is his world. The street, peoples, cars, nothing stops her. She like smile and dance. 

_______________________________

**Silk**

The spider draw with silk. She waits. She is a female. She knows that a male will come. She is not afraid. The wind sings, she listens to his voice. She likes this.


End file.
